Insanity
by Carminneno
Summary: When maka dies, what will happen to soul and the academy members? Please read and review! Pay careful attention to the chapter titles see if you can figure some details of the story out before it ends!
1. Have you ever

**AN: I was, after some convincing, able to not only write but actually post a story. Please review! It would mean a lot to me. I would certainly appreciate it! I don't if I'll continue this story. Tell me how it is ,post a review. Thank you all!**

**Chapter 1: **Have You Ever

It was suppose to be a normal run. Go out kill the Kishin and come back. Like always. Like every single battle we've ever fought together. We go out and come back. Together...But not this time. Have you ever watched the person you love die? I have. Just standing there, looking hopelessly lost. As the world sank into the hell that is soon to come.

"Soul!"

"I'm... I'm cold. Hold me." Maka whispered.

It's kinda hard to hold the one you love when they have a long, metal hook sticking out of their stomach.

"Maka?Maka! Please!Please? Wake up..." I drop to my knees to catch her before she hit the ground. Once you hit the ground... It's all over.

_Maka you can't be. I won't let you go._

It's as if she couldn't even hear me. She stares at me blankly.

Covered in your own blood, Kishin's blood. Maka's blood. The worst of the three. Not knowing how any of it got there.

The wrong place. The right time.

"I love you okay? Okay?"

"Its about time you said so, jerk." With what energy she had left, Maka smirks. It's not her normal cute smirk. Shes choking, gurgling her own blood. She coughs and whispers something I can't make out before saying,

"I love you more, Soul" It comes out as a soft whisper. Her eyes closed slowly.

A single tear rolling down her cheek. Or were those mine? At this point I couldn't tell.

After all these years as partners this is how it ends?

_Maka..._"Maka you idiot! You are suppose to make me a death scythe remember?!"

_Damn it! Damn it all!_

_Someone is responsible for this. Someone will pay. Someone has to pay for ruining everything._

Everything stood still. Something switched. It's like a mouse trap or a flip. One thing lead to the next. It's hard to say exactly what does happen next. She brought out the best of me. I would've died for her. I wish I had. Who's sick idea was it to take her first? I feel dead inside. We were a , we are a team. Together. I failed her.

_Insanity._

_ Insanity is defined as the state of being seriously mentally ill; or a state of_

_Madness._

The black blood consumed my mind.

Is this madness? A serious illness? Or foolishness which is also a definition of insanity?

I could feel myself... feel me slipping away. I could feel my mind blank. If this is anything close to what Maka is going through, she probably has the better end of this sentence. At least for her it's over.

For me... It's just begun. I slip far far away.

And I don't think I'll ever come back.

_I'll never be the same._


	2. Had a dream

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! In honor of you all and with the help of some friends, I've decided to continue this story! I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: **Had A Dream

After that, I can't remember what happened next.

I woke up alone. Where?

I'm not sure.

As the light fills in, I can make out where I am. At least where I think I am. I'm in what seems to be a nurses office.

The DWMA.

I can't stay. It is too silent. No one is in the hallway. How unusual, after all it seemed to be late afternoon, class would be in session about now. I sneak out before anyone notices and head for the only place I know. Home. Then I remember. I remember what happened. I can't go there either. Not without...I don't know what home is now. It is just a four letter word. Hollow and empty. It's just a damn word with out her. It's not a place. It's become a thing. Nothing. It's tight. I feel like I'm choking. I feel like I'm dying. Confinement. Completely dark. Empty. I'm feeling faint. This can't be good. I'm falling.

It'll never be the same. Never.

* * *

"Maka! Wait up!"

"C'mon Soul. It's just over here I can sense it!" Maka says back.

We turn the corner to find a Kishin standing over its helpless victim.

"Hurry, run!" Maka shouts over her shoulder. She turns to me,"Soul..."

"On it!" I grin. I switch into weapon form. The Kishin launches toward us, angrily. Maka swipes to the side and slashes out. A cut, it's not deep enough though. It does little damage. The Kishin launches again, grabbing maka. " Soul!" she cries. I fall out of her hands. Damn. The Kishin is shaking her around like she's a toy. Maka swings towards the ugly things face punching it right in the eye. It yelps, dropping Maka in the process. I switch back into weapon form as Maka swoops down grabbing me while turning back to the Kishin. While it's distracted, Maka let's out a cry, launches forward slicing it straight through the stomach. The Kishin vanishes. Leaving nothing behind but an orange and black soul.

"Yes!" I return to normal. But I'm covered in blood.

"Soul?"

What the hell!? That isn't Maka. Dark figures and shadows are surrounding me. They're pulling me under this can't be happening! Where the hell is Maka? And what is this blood I'm covered in? More like, Who's?

No it can't be. Please don't let it be true.

I'm drowning. Help! Someone please help!

The shadows are pulling me under.

I'm so confused. Why is this happening? Is it a dream?

If it is, It's one hell of a nightmare.

"Soul!"

"Soul!" a voice cries "Wake up."

Have you ever had a dream...


	3. That seemed so real

**AN: I'm so sorry this has taken forever in return I shall upload chapter four asap as in later today or tomorrow promise! Ive been in a slight writers block for this story. But I hope you enjoy! Please review it helps lots! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3: **That Seemed So Real

"Soul!"

"Wake up!"

I blink my eyes open. I wipe the sweat off my face. Tsubaki and Black star's faces fade. I actually don't even remember seeing their faces. They must've been here, right? There's a little tray of food sitting in front of me.

"We can't stay long. Just a couple of minutes."

"We were worried."

_Why would they be worried? Maka's the one you need to worry about._

I get up. Where am I? I left the Academy and came home. No ,I never went there. But that's not where I am now. The past few days have been a blur. It's dark here. Quiet. Nice. I could use this silence. Not the haunted whispers that have been clouding my thoughts recently. As they always say though, with this silence there will soon be a price to pay.

_ Damn, it's like a circle. No matter how fast I run to try to get somewhere different. I will always come back to the same spot. I just wanted this to end. I am being to feel sick. I want let off whatever Hell ride this is. _Whatever game this is I am done. I don't wish to play anymore. It's insane. An insane game. Huh? Not bad. I chuckle. Where ever here is. Here doesn't matter. Not anymore. Nothing matters. I have given up on here. "Here" is a four letter word and nothing more.

* * *

The alley.

I'm back in the alley. I can see everything. The fight. Maka. I walk toward her but it all fades away. I trip into what seems to be like another world. _What the hell is going on?_

A fog appears. I must've come here after Tsubaki and Black star stopped by. Walking along, alone, I hear the click of my feet. Enough to drive someone mad. Completely insane. That's funny, isn't it? Click. Click. Click. Click. Louder and louder with each step. As I wonder through the fog aimlessly looking for a way out. Just me all alone. Click. Click. Click. Click. Scuff. Odd, I'm not moving now. Who could that be? Someone? Anyone? Is this a dream? It has to be but it seems so real.

_That seemed so real._

The words fill my mind.

Are my senses tricking me? Is this real? It seems so. It seems...

I turn around and see a dark figure.

"Can't figure it out, can you?" The figure sneers and comes closer.

I grit my teeth.

Maka. Revenge.

"You! You did this to her."

"Yes!" the figure lets out an insane laugh.

_Son of a bitch_. I'll kill him. _Thud. Thud. _ My head is pounding like my brain is threating to jump out.

It'll never be the same. Never. Theres no turning back after this.

"Yes,you did this."

I blink.

The figure disappears.

What the hell just happened?

It's all a dream. If I close my eyes and open them, will this all go away?

But why does it seem so real?

Click. Click. Click. Click.

I walk out the alley. I head anywhere. I have hopelessly given up.

The pounding in my head out weighs my thoughts.

_I want out._

_If this is a dream I want out. Just wake me up._

Somebody, please, just wake me up.


	4. As the enemy creeps in

**AN: I completely lied about uploading this soon. Sorry, my bad! The rest of the chapters have been updated at least. Im trying lol. I hope you enjoy! I am possibly posting another fanfic soon? We will see!**

**Chapter 4: **As The Enemy Creeps In

I need answers. Now. I'm tried of being someone's pet in some sick experiment. It's dark again. Though it isn't night time. It can't be I was just in the alley and it was sunny. What happened? I'm tired of not knowing.

That is the worst out of all this

Maka.

A solid answer. That is all I ask for in my misery. Can't I have that?

Are the events of my past,just imagination, some sick fantasy that some one placed in my head just for giggles? Have I gone mad? I feel as if an enemy, an intruder has crepted in and taken over my mind and body. Slithering in and out making my deepest darkest horrors turn into a reality. He will release me on his own terms. But at least I will be free then. Right? I will wake up with Maka just like before. As if none of this had happened. A guy can only dream.

I laugh.

I'll see Maka when I'm dead.

... What a strange thought...

Slowly, I become surrounded, surrounded by people, people I can't quite put my finger on. They seem familiar yet I don't recognize them. Maybe I never left the DWMA? It can't be. I know I walked out of there.

_Do you remember the terms of our deal? Shake my hand...onc_e _you shake my hand, boy...there is no turning back...revenge._

I shot straight up. Gasping for air, a dream, just a dream...please just be a dream. Eyes wide open and it is still pitch black.

_Do you remember...?_

"Shut up!"

I scream over and over.

_Soul! Let us help you. __We want answers too. __Kill them_.

The voice .

In the alley ,the darkness fades. I can finally see clear. I see them up ahead.

Tsubaki and Blackstar.

_Kill them. Revenge. Maka. That is his plan._

The dark figure appears. No no this can't be happening! Not again! Not them!

The figure comes up behind Blackstar. Fast. Tsubaki doesn't even have a chance to save him. Before either of them know it, a blade rips through his stomach and is pulled up through his chest, covering Tsubaki in blood. I stand close. Still and silent. _A camellia flower, one with no fragrance._Hearing the echo of Tsubaki's screams. However, it's like I'm not even there. I try to scream but I'm frozen still. I try everything. Nothing works. Nothing stops the blade from piercing Tsubaki's chest. The sick sound of the bones snapping makes me want to hurl. _When it's petals fall. _

A single tear runs down her face.

_ Silent and tragic. _

She doesn't scream. Slowly, she falls.

The blood is rushing in my ears. Repeating in my mind are Blackstars pleas.

_Spare her! Please not her!_

_Anything! Just don't take her!_

_My same feeble pleas when it was her._

"Soul!"

The figure laughs and I collapse.

_Silent and tragic._


	5. You lash out

**AN: College hell has finally begun. Just kidding but my post will be limited, I will try to update this as much as possible and edit the other chapters. I also might continue posting other stories so please if you could check those out. It would be most appreciated! **

**Chapter 5: You Lash Out**

_Hell. _

It's an interesting concept, isn't it? What do any of us truly know about Hell? Living Hell. Figurative Hell. Bloody Hell. All expressions but do we honestly have room to judge things as "Hell" if one knows little to nothing about it? What is one suppose to do when backed into a corner...Hell's corner.

You lash out.

_Take a walk with me, Soul. _

A voice calls to me. I know that voice. I can't quite remember where from at the moment. I can't feel anything either but I'm here. In what appears to be a swamp. A very disgusting swamp. Surrounded by a substance similar to water but the color of blood. It might be but the consistency is to that of putty or glue. Damp, storm damaged trees lie around, in waiting, creaking like nooses waiting for a victim to snatch up.

_Hard to take a leisurely stroll through this. _

"Where's Maka?" I call out. Nothing but a loud echo scatters through this empty waste land. It's dark out but it's light as well.

_ Do you know why you are here? Do you even know where here is right now? _The voice from earlier calls out. Softly, an eerie whisper that echoes. Who knew a villains voice could ring so softly and so comforting, even though the blood of innocence is his favorite drink. His hands permanently stained, the dreaded tint of red. The figure appears, the face of a wild beast, severely distorted. I can barely tell if this is a human or animal. Just like before, I can only make out the voice. Which I still strain to remember. _Damn it! If I could just voice._

_ That's an interesting answer, Soul. You lash out. Most say that but how many actually follow through? Yes many have been to and are still in this, "Hell." But you ,Soul, You are...shall we say different. You are still going through this supposed, "Hell", right? Then what are you doing?_ _You are sulking in the past. You lash out, isn't that what you told me? Isn't that what you said yet you sit here like a child sucking it's thumb. _

"Who are you to question my motives! You know nothing. You know nothing about me or anything of Hell so stop pretending you do!" I shout. _This sacrastic asshole. I need to get out of here and find Maka. He is wasting my damn time. _

_I'll wait for you to figure that_ out. The voice chuckles._ I know more than you think. Just remember, Soul, there's always a warm spot waiting just for you._

He lets out a laugh. The ground shakes, trembles and cries, the sound is truly demonic.

Everything fades to white.

_Is this the end?_


	6. Only To Forget

**AN: Turns out today I have a lot of downtime so instead of keeping you waiting I've decided to post this chapter today! **

***Confetti overload* **

**Thanks again everyone, for reading and reviewing. As I post this chapter, I have also recently gone back and updated previous ones to add information I felt was important and to improve on how terrible of a job I did on those chapters. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 6: **Only To Forget

I wake up. Stuck frozen in the same place as before. The alley. I must have blacked out. I had the weirdest dream. One thing is for sure, I don't think I ever left the alley. My head isn't spinning. No voices. I'm in the same place that I remember being in. I sigh. For once, something constant. Maybe that is a bad thing. I look around, no one is here. Sighing again, I turn to walk away. My head begins to pound slightly. _Shit, what now?_ Suddenly there is more pressure. A lot more. I drop to the ground. Falling to the sidewalk, it fells as if my eyes are bulging out of my head. That's when it happens. Like lightning, the images, memories, and flashbacks all pour in at once. Laying on the ground I can see it all.

_Flash_

Tsubaki's body.

_Flash_

Blackstar.

Images of them covered in blood. _Make it stop. _I gasp for air. A single tear. _Please. Make it stop._

Another flash. This one does it. This confirms all the nightmares...they were true.

Maka.

Ripped at the chest. Blood covers her frail thin body.

I can't breathe. Air. I need air. Laying on the ground, I am defenseless. Only to forget why and how I got here. Only to forget...that seems to be common for me. Forgetting something so important should be a crime. I can't remember anything it seems these days. Today, whatever day it might be, these memories are the clearest concepts that I have processed in a while. Have I gone mad? Insane? Why, Why can't I remember anything.

Strong hands grab me. I fight I do my best. But in the end thats never good enough. I didn't even see them coming. I let them take me. Maybe they can give me answers. Maybe they can remember. Instead they drag me back into the dark I merely escaped days ago. _Sleep. Maybe if I sleep some. I'll close my eyes and when I open them, I'll wake up and be home with everyone._

_Tsubaki._

_Blackstar._

_Maka._

I close my eyes.

Only to open them to darkness. The hope is gone. I'm here and I'm not going home. In this dark confinement, forever. Whatever I did, Whatever has happened, can it just be over now? A short creaking sound brings back my attention span. A bright white light beings to kill the darkness around me. I sit and bask in its warmth for the short few seconds its there. Just as I begin to relax and soak in the lights comfort; the shadows pull me under and I fall into a chair at a black table. Dark straps hold me down while ruthless shouts of interrogation rain too loud for me to fully digest. Accusations rose, I don't know what they want from me. I've done nothing. If anything I'm the victim.

_Leave me alone! Please everyone just shut up! I don't know! I don't know!_

Tears stream down my face. I just want this to end. The voices simmer to a quiet hum. The warm white light is back. It fades to gray then to black and as it does the familiar sensation washes back over me. Into the darkness I go. I might as well get some actual sleep instead of passing out for once. Maybe then when I wake up I'll actually remember something for once. I lay down.

_Good night, World. _


	7. Why?

**AN: Thank you to **KK12SAOhoner **for letting me know the story was messed up lol. I had no idea! Thank you everyone for following the story!**

**Chapter**** 7: Why?**

That is all I want. An explanation as to why this is all happening. Damn it! Is that too much to ask for around here. _Kid! _He will have answers. He's smart. I head toward his apartment, they should be home. It's a sunday evening by the looks of how empty the town is. Though, Liz and Patty might not be much help, it'll be nice seeing their faces.

I knock on the door of Kid's room. "Soul, What are you doing here? I thought they….nevermind. Come in." He is acting truly surprised to see me. That is odd. I slink in anyways but that aside. It doesnt matter I have on thing on my mind at the moment. Liz and Patty don't seem to be home yet. "Kid, I need your help." I begin. My hands are shaking. I don't know where to begin. If the last few days have actually happened then I look suspicious. I need to know for sure if they happened though. A cold sweat breaks out on my neck. It is as if every sound and sense has been amplified. The clock ticks softly in the background but each strike hits and rings throught my mind. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Each second feeling like an hour. Kid walks over. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says something. Shaking me. But I don't understand. _Why? _Is this all my fault? Is that what everyone is saying? Thinking? Feeling? I know it's not. It isn't me. I know who it is. No…. I can't know who it is. I do, right? It's the figure. No one would believe that though. They would think I was… Insane.

_Ding!_ The clock strikes the hour. It strikes loud. I try to see it. The time. The clock. Something solid. I can't focus on it though. It is all hazy. Everything. Kid begins to back away from me. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _A flash of red appears before my eyes. I blackout for what feels like forever but in reality was a meer second. When I wake, the scene of a battle unfolds before me. Kid is dodging his attacker. The fight doesnt last long. With out Liz and Patty, he can do is dodge. That is until he slips up. He runs out of place to dodge. A single blow straight through his stomach sends one half of his body on the table in front of me, the lower half remains in the corner where he last stood. The apartment stings with the smell of blood. The front door opens.

_ . _

Liz enters talking to Patty before calling for Kid. She barely makes it in before a slash goes through her throat. She gurgles on blood trying to call for help instead falling in shock. It was too quick. He slit her throat with no hesitation as if he knew she was coming at that exact moment. Patty stops short of the door after seeing Lizs body. Before she can turn to run the long blade is plunged deep in the center of her chest till it comes out the other side. He picks her up laughing as she lay still wide eyed at the end of his blade. He throws her down. Turning to me, the figure puts on finger to its lip.

_Ssshhhh, remember me?_

The figure fades after it slightly hissed those words. No. No. No. I cant be here this cant be happening. They'll all think it's me. I snap out of my haze. The floor is covered in blood. Three bodies lay barely recognizable. I recognize them though. I know who they are. _Oh god…. no not them why? Why is this happening?_ I run out the apartment into the street. Throwing up before I make it far. I have to get out of here. Out of this town. Out of this place.

Why?

I sob loudly. Knowing no one can here me. I wander the streets as always. Alone. Afraid.

If there is a God out there…

He has abandoned me.


	8. How it all went wrong

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for putting up with the late updates! I hope you enjoy and I should have the next chapter up soon hopefully! Please enjoy! Review! Thanks everyone!**

**How It All Went Wrong**

Everyone has experienced Deja Vu before right, at least once? That feeling that you've done this before, your life is being replayed before your eyes. Lately, thats what life has been like for me. Im seeing my life events play like they've already happened. However not to me. Its like all the events occurring around me are second hand. I am there but I am not. All these deaths. I am there but why? I watch them as if I know what is about to happen like I have been there but I cant stop them. I can't un see them. Then the next day, I wake up as if nothing has happened. A clean slate has been wiped for me. It's like I'm trapped asleep, while somebody else plays out my life. But that of course is impossible. That won't get me out of the situation that I am in now. They're all gone. Maka. Tsubaki. Blackstar. Kid. Liz. Patty. And yet, here I am. Alive.

_Just wait, boy. You signed a contract. You said in return, you'd give anything. So I took everything._

The movie of my life plays in my head, right where it has to be happening because this next part can't be real. The last thing I remember seeing is all the blood, all there bodies on the floor. I know for a fact, I blacked out but I could hear them. Spirit. Professor Stein. And many more of the Academies finest at hand. Spirit comes over to me. I am floating in and out of my state of consciousness. He is the first to notice, though covered in blood, I am still alive. _It's not mine…It's not mine. _Those words must've just been mumbles Spirit continues to shake me calling my name. I smile. _ How tragic. _Spirit steps away. Those words weren't mumbled. Well, this is awkward. Spirit steps back and glances toward Stein. The look isn't a friendly look exchanged between the two. That, I am sure of. I drift back out of my state of semi consciousness. When I wake up, I am in a familiar place. Not a good familiar place either. Chained to a table in pitch black is were I am. Stuck in this dark room but as soon as I open my eyes, the bright light shines down. This time the scene is more vivid. The smell of cigarette smoke fills the room. So it begins.

I already know the questions he'll ask. How did it all go down? How did this mess even start? I let out a slight laugh. Pathetic. I do what I want. I don't need to explain. The academy has no control over me. However, what I wasn't ready for at least not first thing was, Why? "Why?" Spirit leans in, blocking the light,and ask. Spirit? Oh, yes I should've figured I'd have an audience. He must've been beside that crazed scientist this whole time. Maka's father.

" I don't need to explain myself. We are all here for the facts aren't we? So let's get down to it."

What seems like hours later, I finish telling them every little detail of each murder. Some details I wasn't even sure how I knew them. But I did and know so did they. They stay silent for moments after I finish. Though I can't see his face, I know Spirit must be devasted. Stein is the first to speak, " Years ago, I saw a boy who would do anything for these people. Especially Maka and not just because it was your job." He lets out a slight sigh, thinking, " There is only one person on this earth that is more insane than I am. Of course I state this because these acts are only the work of someone clearly out of their mind." He gets up, his face is stone as he walks over to me, light glints off of one glass frame preventing seeing that eye while the other cast dauntingly a picture of my reflection, " Since I didn't commit these crimes it must be the other man." He turns to leave, he lets Spirit exit first before leaving he whispers more to himself than to me, _And that man is the Devil. _The door shuts.

My face freezes. _What did he say? What does he mean?_ They're both gone. I'm all alone and the light is gone.

_How did it all go wrong?_

_Why? _ The questions tick in the silence.

The words sting.

_And that man… is the Devil. _


	9. Side Note

Hello Everyone!

I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am actually continuing this story and will be editing the previous chapters as well! A new chapter will be posted by the end of this week! Thank you everyone who follows this story. College has been so busy that I have had no time to work on this story but I miss it and will definitely be updating more often! Thank you all again!

Carminneno


End file.
